


Seducing Iruka

by MaijaPoppanen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Umino Iruka, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Rimming, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaijaPoppanen/pseuds/MaijaPoppanen
Summary: Kakashi has decided to seduce one lovely teacher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Masashi Kishimoto owns everything, I do these just for fun. 
> 
> Sorry for possible errors or typos. 
> 
> Having a bad day seems to be just wonderful excuse to write something like this. Seriously, it feels like Friday the 13th. 
> 
> First thing in the morning was hearing a nail-gun banging in the construction- site near my apartment. 6:30 am, then I got coffee on my lap, the list goes on and on. 
> 
> This fic lifted my spirit though :D This is for all of you, who read my stories :D
> 
> MP

One day in Konoha

\- What is this?! This isn't a mission report! Re- write this or you will be sorry!

Kakashi was stopped dead on his tracs. Iruka was yelling to some poor soul and he could hear it trough the door. Then it was opened and one defited ninja, who's name Kakashi had forgotten came out looking miserable. 

\- Watch out, he's mad.

The ninja said and walked away with a folder in his hand. Kakashi went in and handed his messy report to Iruka, hoping that he'd be done with the yelling. He was wrong. 

\- This isn't japanese, this is gibberish! How many times I have to tell you, Kakashi- sensei that you seriously need to write your reports propely?! Huh?!

Iruka screamed the minute he saw wrinkly pieces of paper with super messy writing. 

\- There, there, Iruka- sensei. I was busy you know. It was a tuff-

\- The hell it was! It was a mission that even retarded monkey could do! You took it only 'cause you were too lazy to take anything else!

\- But, Ruka-

\- I'm not Ruka! Got it?!

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. Iruka was so adorable, when he was pissed. Instead of trying to talk Iruka about his messy reports, he took different approach: 

\- Maybe you could tutor me with the handwriting thing, since you write like an angel?

Kakashi took Iruka's hand in his and kissed it with his clothed lips. Iruka blushed like a tomato. 

\- Kaka-

\- Shh, I know, but don't be so modest. With these hands you write all the things those little bastards need to learn, sacrificing the softness of your sking to chalk. Marking angelic letters on the blackboard. Such a waste...

Kakashi continued and kissed Iruka's fingers once again. 

\- Do- don't try to flirt your way out of this one...

 

\- Flirt my way out, you say? No, I'm just telling things how they are. Please, take me as your humble student and show me how angels write reports...

 

Iruka's heart pounded in his chest. Kakashi's soft voice, tight grib on his hand, gentle kisses on his fingers, it was so arousing. 

Kakashi could see that his lovely teacher was forgetting his reason to be mad. Kakashi ranked up the stakes: 

\- So, Ruka- angel, could you teach me? Am I worthy?

Iruka couldn't say anything, he just stared at Kakashi, the object of his love and lust with parted lips and flaming cheeks. 

\- I'll take that as a ”yes”. Oh, I'm so happy...

Kakashi whispered and to Iruka's amazement he moved closer, face only inch away from his own, pulled his mask down, revealing such a handsome face that Iruka was ready to faint like a school- girl. Then Kakashi took advantage of his open mouth and kissed him carefully. 

That kiss turned on a flame inside Iruka, who started to return it with all the passion he'd been hiding for so long. 

After the kiss Kakashi pulled his mask back up and leaned in again to say in Iruka's ear: 

\- Did I just die and went to Heaven?

\- Huh?

Iruka was so stunned 'cause of that breathtaking kiss that his brain were out of order. 

\- You write like an angel and kiss like one.

\- Y- you a- are crazy

Iruka stammered. His face was burning, whole body on fire and all he could do was to stare at Kakashi. 

\- Maybe, but don't you think, it's a good thing that I'm willing to learn?

\- I guess it is... I'll bring you some models how to do reports in the way they should be written.

\- That's a deal then...

Kakashi said, kissed Iruka's reddened cheek once again and left him sitting on a chair, staring to nothingness. 

 

 

*********

Little later that night: 

 

Iruka was nervous, more nervous he'd ever been. How in the hell he let Kakashi's sweet- talk affect him? Yes, he was in love with the man, but the way Kakashi clouded his judgement and on top of it all, kissed him just like that, it was too much. Iruka knocked on Kakashi's door and held on the folder in his hand like it was a life-line. 

\- Well hello, Iruka- sensei.

Kakashi greeted, when he finally opened the door.

\- Hi. Here's the report models for you.

Iruka managed to say and offered the brown folder to Kakashi. 

\- No, you tutor me yourself...

Kakashi didn't wait for Iruka's answer, just grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.  
Then he pushed Iruka on the sofa and layed out paper and two pens. Actually he couldn't care a less about handwriting, but Kakashi figured that undressing Iruka right away and fucking him into oblivion wasn't an option just yet. 

\- Here's the report you gave me. Now, we re- write it, so that someone can actually read it.

Iruka tryed to get into ”teacher- mode”, but Kakashi's scent, the way he sat next to him made Iruka's heart leap. Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask and Iruka could only stare that handsome face, parti- colored eyes and kissable mouth. 

As for Kakashi, he knew what buttons to push so that Iruka would surrender to him. Now it was a waiting- game. Kakashi wanted so much to open Iruka's hair. He had seen only a glimpse of Iruka hair down, when he re-did his pony-tail in the classroom after kids left home. It had sealed the deal: He fell in love with the adorable teacher the minute he saw those soft locks falling down on Iruka's shoulders. 

After an hour Kakashi's report was written all over again, to Kakashi's major surprice. Iruka was indeed a tuff one, when it came to teatching. 

\- It's done now. Hope you learned something. When you really focus, you really can do great job.

Kakashi didn't say anything, he had to kiss Iruka and so he did. Desire had burned inside of him like a fire and Iruka's every word went straight to his groin. 

The kiss got heated. Iruka clung on Kakashi's broad shoulders and let his passion out. It was no use to fight back, the desire was there and they both seemed to feel it. 

 

 

When they managed to get into the bedroom,Kakashi's erection in his pants was growing even bigger after every shirt button he opened. He kissed Iruka's neck, shoulders and chest. He also let his hands wonder allover Iruka's silky skin. Iruka's hair-tie was somewhere in the corner with his clothes and Kakashi was also undressing himsef in a hurry. 

Once they were naked, Kakashi pinned Iruka on his bed. After many hungry kisses Kakashi moved his skillfull hand down to Iruka's cock. He let his hand move faster and faster and it made the other man breath heavily. 

Kakashi grinned widely. This was working out just the way he planned. He flipped Iruka around, causing another moan from his lips as his painfull hardness touched the silky sheets underneath. 

Kakashi rised Iruka's hips up and trail of wet kisses were pressed on his buttocks. Finally Kakashi spread those beautiful cheeks and licked Iruka's hole. Iruka's breathing was getting heavier. Kakashi's tongue felt so good. 

When the same tongue went inside of him, Iruka's moans came louder. Kakashi was really enjoying himself. Iruka's body was so responsive, so sensual in every way. Those moans escaping from his parted lips went straight to Kakashi's dick. He was so hard that it was nearly impossible to think anything else, but how he could soon bury himself deep inside this lovely creature. He took his tongue out and slided two fingers inside that wet hole. He streched Iruka up as best as he could, his own cock demanding attention between his legs. 

\- Kakashi, please, no more teasing!

Iruka begged. Kakashi's long fingers were driving him nuts. Brushing his prostate, sliding in and out slowly. 

Kakashi was more than willing to grant that wish. 

\- Turn around.

Iruka managed somehow to do so. His legs were shaking, his cock was dripping and head spinning. Strong hands spread his legs and leaking, big shaft was guided inside of him. 

Kakashi waited untill Iruka relaxed and slided his manhood all the way in. His pushes were slow, but came faster and faster. Iruka's hole felt so tight around him. 

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi and the other man swallowed his moans trough the kiss. 

Iruka, to his amazement, came untouched, on violent bursts on his stomach and tighs. Kakashi felt Iruka's tunnel clench around his cock and came soon after that, deep inside his new lover. 

They layed there for few minutes, catching their breaths, then Kakashi took his cock ou and rolled beside Iruka, holding him in his arms. 

Iruka pulled him into a hug. His hair was messy, his skin sweaty and a massive load dripping between his buttocks, but he was happy. Spent and happy actually. 

\- That was so amazing. Don't you think?

\- Yes, it was.

\- I'd loved to keep you, Iruka.

Kakashi caressed Iruka's messy hair and big brown eyes looked at him. Then Iruka's kiss-swollen lips curved into a smile: 

\- I tought that it goes without saying. I want to keep you too, you know.

\- Fantastic.

Iruka gave Kakashi a gentle kiss and that was enough of an answer for him.


End file.
